The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
To protect against malicious attacks, an electronic device may use security functions to establish a trusted operating environment. The security functions are a set of routines in a software stack that permit programs that operate on the electronic device to authentic and verify themselves and other programs in order to create the trusted operating environment. Consequently, each program that operates on the electronic device also individually implements the security functions. However, because each program implements the security functions individually, extra storage space is consumed and the security functions are vulnerable to malicious alteration.